dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 1 Episode 37: The Oracle's Journey - The Blade of Heroism
Just rogue by djinn world.jpg Judas Torabaasu So It Begins... Judas sat amongst the beach beside Keyths pad... the hazelnut haired teened.. sighed gazing up at the sky.. she felt as if she needed to play the Harp of Despair.. gazing at the muscial instrument... she took ahold of it while standing up.. feeling the sank sink inbetween her toes... Taking a deep inhale... thus exhaling... The brown haired teen strumed the strings.. a light aura came through shutting her eyes... Judas began to sing within the Anicent Shark Language passed down to the Royal Torabaasu family... It had been the power of the winds... The life of Trees.. Grass. air.. It was the Lament of The Woodlands Forest.. " Yi! nude̞ saba seboro,Deyi do kare̞ba sorʊ,sʊ yʊbe̞ ʃa dobe̞,Ma matʃu ʃadʊ ne̞!...." Judas then would flutter her eyes open.. noticing her mother had started to speak to her. when she had stopped strumming.."My Child.. you had awakened... part of your journey.. Therefore.. you must reach to the Woodlands forest.. to retreive... The Blade of Heroism.. Only the strongest can survive.. out there Judas... Thus you need a few items before you head out... You will use the Harp of Despair in order to obtain The Shield of Truth n Strength... That is your first task Which is said to be within the Cemetary..Held by the deceased of the Caretaker of the Oracle...." The brown haire teened cocked an eyebrow at the harp.."This.. thing.. is going to save me..?" Kodi sighed in anger getting already frustrated.. her raspy tone then came abruptly.."YOU LITTLE SNATCH DO AS YOUR TOLD!!"Judas stood there sighing..."Alright alright ! SHIT relax Mom! I got you..." With that her mother was silent.... She knew where the Cemetary was located at.. Though Judas was quite skeptical.. Why her.. why was she the incarnation of the Oracle.? there was alot more to think of the situation.. Being brown haired.. she had been banished and exiled from the family of blonde beauties... Judas gazed at the ocean once more... feeling the cold sea water hitting her pale feet.... Thus she made her way... walking out of the beach..while quickly making her way to the cemetary that had been up ontop of the hill, how she had despised it.. Due to family had never been buried in that graveyard..Kodi... Shark.. Anatsu.. had never buried.. due to the KPD never giving respect the Torabaasu Family.. "Well.. here I am..." She said with a low tone... examining the cemetary... It had no name... As she entered within the location.. it became rather dark and danky... Gravestones.. cracked,broken you name it... Moseleums not in-tact.. Nobody was taking care of the land.."This place.....It feels so.. eerie.." The brown haired teen continued to walk..it feels like if she was being followed.. each step she took.. it felt like she had been entering darkness...that until a bright luminous glow.. appeared upon a statue that had been a gravestone.. The statue was a woman who'm had been in a fetal position... weeping as if she had been mourning for the deceased... Her blue eyes gazed down.. only to see a Triangle like mark.. that had been deep dark blue..The hazelnut haired teen... looked to her harp of despair.. glowing strongly... due to being so close to where she had been drawn too..taking a hold of her musical instrument.. she began to strum the strings.. It had been a soothing yet depressing tune...Judas eyes began to tear black.. each strum she made the Triangle mark glowed a luminous blue...until the ground began to shake abruptly.. leaving Judas to keep her ground.. gritting her teeth... the Gravestone... with the weeping statue that appeared to be tearing the same liquid as she was tearing... Thus the gravestone moved.. leaving a large square hole that appeared to have stairs going down that led somewhere... Judas placed her instrument back into her side... only to have entered the hole... each step amongst the stone steps... echo'd throughout the place...."Wow... entering a dead persons grave... I don't know how fucked up this is-" As she made down... it appeared to be a Sacred Temple... it led.. to a throne.. that had a Skeleton seating upon it... Thus having a Shield of Truth n Strength.. beside it.. was ..a ordinary sword... Though it could aide her through this journey... Judas soon ran forth... grasping the Shield.. and Sword.. Until she had heard a faint breathing.. Eying left to right...her predatorial stance came abrupt.. until a Large Arachnid slamed one of its legs straight into the right side of her stomach.. Letting out a large grunt.. she flew straight into the the dirt wall... Leaving her pattered in dirt.. with a large bruise amongst her side.."S-Shit.." Judas took her stance.. gripping the handle of her blade.. with the Royal shield infront of her body leaving her in a defensive mode.. The large Aracnhid soon crawled up to the cieling its large eye darted back an forth.."Thats the weakness... Right there.. The eye..." She watched as it dropped a couple of eggs.. that had been moving... The brown haired teen.. ran forth.. raising her shield up... her speed perked up... slamming her shield straight into the egg mashing it into the wall.. the nasty juices spurted out all over her... Thus she made a disgusting expression.. only to hear loud screeches behind her.... Spinning around.. she had caught one of the baby aracnids,piercing it straight into the large eye... with that she jerked her sword forth... letting the nasty thing off her blade... It seem the Queen dropped down smashing her last baby to death... Rolling her eyes.. The hazel nut teen had enough... she ran toward her enemy.. swinging her blade in a circular motion.. before kicking off of the ground... Judas jerked it in a rough motion... literally flinging the blade straight into the pupil of its eye.. it screeched in pain.. smashing its foot into her forehead... before it dropped to the ground... Judas fell over.. gasping a bit.. she coughed out blood...until the wall from behind the throne.... opened... sliding down... Her eyes gleamed,picking herself up....she headed over to the new room.. it became a foresty type of place...she ran into the grass terrain... only to have seen a Blade stuck on a pedastal... squinting her eyes.. she dropped her own weapon.. with her shield on her left hand.. walkign carefully.. to check out her surroundings...Judas examined the blade.. it seemed to have a the same triangle mark... Thus she placed each of her hands.. on the handle... Closing her eyes... she jerked upwards...easily it pulled out... Fluttering her eyes open... she felt her brown long locks of hair carefully become short.... the front of her bangs became pure white.. Her body became rather voluptious a bit though still possessing a petite frame... Kodi soon spoke,appearing out in a transparent view.. "Judas.. my child... you have found the Blade of Heroism... it seems... that it has not unleash its powers... thus you will need to find the three elements of the power that is blessed with its gift.. to destroy the man that had made its way out.. due ot his incarnation.. but fear not.. you will still have time.... But remember... think safe.. you are not like me..you are strong but you are strong in different ways. But your first task is to head over to the Woodlands temple.. there you find the sage that helped the Oracle of Sharks.. also... to fight the strong Hakai, being a strong..antagonist thus being the Long ago King, that was overthrown..by The Gods of Sharks.. Once story told is that Hakai being a large man that lived by the oceans.... mated with one of the mermaids therefore.. the mermaid was not a part of Rutelas School of Fish, He mated with.. the enemy of their kind.. that almost extinct the Mermaid like Sharks..So After the massacre.. Rutela.. soon try to banish Hakai.. though it was impossible. His powers were out of this world..Though he was once defeted by the Oracle of Sharks.. The Hero's Shade. Those were thousands of years that passed .. People always said.. that the past can repeat itself.... Therefore now being in the present... he and his horde of demons broke through a fissure in the earth only to cause terrible destruction and to find a way.. to Destroy anything that gets in the way of his mission..and aqquire.. The Torabaasu's prized possession.. The Sword of Misfortune., Hakai Also had made a claim that his hatred will not end ever.. but will be reborn in the coming ages. The form of this evil is thought to be next of kin of his evil.. Though his trials that the young new hero has to complete.. are not easy tasks.. an are filled with Bosses... allies.. and even Hakai's incarnated self..Therefore my child you will need all the aide that you need...I shall take my leave into the Harp of Despair...." Judas nodded to her mother... while watching her disappear... Raising her new blade.. that shined amongst the light... before swinging it downward.. she nodded to herself.. speaking.." I will... make my way... toward this journey and i will destroy Hakai.. and his evil doings.. for our familys sake... I will do what it takes to survive.."Judas sheathed her weapon only to flee out of Cemetary and head toward the Dojo... To rest for her next journey.. Into the Woodlands Temple tumblr_n98fi4OL111qfs9zoo2_400.gif Fin Category:The Oracle of Sharks Category:Torabaasu Category:Saga 1